O Amor é Outra Coisa
by Laye Chris
Summary: Lisa Cuddy, diretora do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, depois de conseguir ser mãe, decidiu apostar em seu antigo e verdadeiro amor: House. Mas teria sido uma escolha feliz?


**Título:** O Amor é Outra Coisa.

**Autora:** Layê.

**Betagem:** Yasmin.

**Categoria: **Sétima Temporada. (Música: Velhas Virgens - O Amor é Outra Coisa).

**Advertências:** Pode conter spoiler - sétima temporada.

**Classificação:** PG.

**Capítulos:** One-shot.

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No.

**Resumo:** Lisa Cuddy, diretora do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, depois de conseguir ser mãe, decidiu apostar em seu antigo e verdadeiro amor: House. Mas teria sido uma escolha feliz?

**A/N:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

Bom, esta é mais uma tentativa de fic e só terminada por ser one-shot e por dever isso a Kah . Ela me suporta tanto. Fiz com carinho e espero que ela goste.

**O Amor é Outra Coisa**

Manhã ensolarada, escassas nuvens espaçadas e brisa agradável. Tempo ideal para acrescentar mentalmente mais pontos para sua felicidade, estado de espírito bem frágil quando o assunto é conviver com ele. Os dias, meses e anos foram sempre difíceis, brigas eram já comuns. Não que estivesse reclamando ou tomando nota de cada momento, nunca se arrependera de sua escolha. Amava aquele homem. Isso parecia bastar.

Apoiada sobre os punhos - conseqüentemente descansados em seus joelhos - observava aquela imagem a sua frente com imensa satisfação. Rachel e House fazendo castelinho na praia. Quem disse um dia ser impossível um homem machucado pela vida aprender de novo a ser feliz, errara e muito feio. Eles estavam felizes, ele estava feliz.

A criança sente falta de algo e procura olhando para trás - direção a qual a mãe teria ido buscar outro baldinho no carro e demorava a voltar. Lisa começou a olhar para o mesmo lugar e se deu conta que ela era quem faltava para completar o cenário, estava mais para o lado do campo de visão da pequena e por isso não foi encontrada. Acenou e logo foi vista e respondida com um sorriso convidativo de sua filha.

- Demorei?

- Uma eternidade! Já estava chamando os homens maus para destruírem... Ops, para lutarem contra os soldados da fortaleza. - House se corrigiu ao receber um olhar fulminante da Rachel.

Lisa gargalhou e entregou o brinquedo a sua filha, dando um beijo em sua cabeça e depois dando um selinho rápido no amado.

- Viu? Ela está cada vez mais parecida com você. Então rir ao assistir ontem o louva-deus fêmea arrancar a cabeça do macho não seria algo tão meu. Sádica-mãe! Oush! - Resmungou ao receber um beliscão da mulher no quadril.

- Acho que ela está é aprendendo muita coisa feia. De ambos.

- Ambos! - Rachel sorriu largamente e aplaudiu curtamente despertando risadas no casal também.

O calor começou a ficar intenso quando Lisa decidiu que era a hora de ir embora. House agradeceu com apenas um olhar, ele gostava de ficar com Rach, mas permanecer sentado e sujo com areia não parecia algo muito agradável. Limparam-se como puderam e partiram para casa. No carro, a médica ligou o som e logo desligou ao ouvir que passava horário político. Por ela, o som ficava ligado, mas sabia que ele iria desligar.

- "Amor não é uma coisa que te tira do chão e te transporta para lugares onde você nunca esteve. O nome disso é avião. Amor não é aquela coisa que tira a sua respiração e sua fala e te deixa totalmente sem ar. O nome disso é arma." - O homem começou a cantar sem qualquer música de fundo.

- House! - Reconhecera na hora a música e sabia que não era adequado para a Rach escutar.

- "Amor não é uma coisa que te ilumina no escuro e te leva até as estrelas, te traz de volta e desaparece sem deixar vestígios. O nome disso é abdução. Amor não é uma coisa que te pega de surpresa, te transforma em refém e toma de assalto tudo o que você tem. O nome disso é ladrão."

- Ão! - A criança ria e tentava acompanhar a letra mesmo sem conhecer. Aprendera com o infectologista a fazer segunda voz.

- House! Eu estou falando, se Rach aprender isso...

- "O amor é outra coisa. Amor é outra coisa, amor é outra coisa. É outra coisa, é outra coisa. É outra coisa, é outra coisa. Amor não é uma coisa que te embrulha o estômago e deixa marcas por onde passa. O nome disso é diarréia." - Cantou de olhos fechados, o sinal estava no vermelho.

- House... – Tentou alertar mais uma vez.

- "Amor não é uma coisa que você guarda lá dentro e não deixa ninguém tocar, nem ver. O nome disso é vibdor!" - Modificou o final e olhou para a mulher piscando como uma criança pedindo aprovação.

Lisa riu e sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação. Então, desistiu de reclamar.

- "Amor não é uma coisa que chega sorrateira e pula o muro quando o dia amanhece. O nome disso é gato. Amor não é algo que foi perdido e quando é reencontrado pode mudar tudo que está a sua frente. O nome disso: controle remoto. Amor é outra coisa, amor é outra coisa, amor é outra coisa. Outra coisa. Outra coisa."

- Outra coisa. – Animada, Rach repetiu com facilidade.

House balançava a cabeça como se realmente pudesse ouvir o blues. E a criança o olhava atentamente repetindo seus passos e se divertindo com sua mãe ainda brava, estava aprendendo a letra.

- "Amor não é paixão. Paixão não é felicidade. Felicidade não é grana. Grana não é fama. Fama não é alegria. Alegria não é amizade. Amizade não é amor. Porque amor é outra coisa, amor é outra coisa, amor é outra coisa. Outra coisa. Outra coisa. O amor é outra coisa, o amor é outra coisa, amor é outra coisa. É outra coisa, é outra coisa. É outra coisa, é outra coisa."

- Outra coisa. - Rach terminou como se fora o ponto final e riu sem mesmo entender a letra.

Um silêncio se fez. Chegaram a casa e ele terminava de estacionar o carro. Quando Cuddy intencionou abrir sua porta, House a segurou pelo pulso esquerdo. Ela o fitou sem entender.

- Isso é amor! - Falou calmamente e puxou sua mão para depositar um beijo.

Olharam-se fixamente e a mulher mostrou o sorriso que o médico tanto gostava. Ela era magnífica, ele se sentia muito bem com ela. O contrário também era verdadeiro.

- Outra coisa! – E Rachel bateu as mãozinhas sorrindo, arrancando gargalhadas dos dois.

O sorriso de Rachel era puro e inocente. Lisa continuou olhando para a filha, enquanto House a fitava admirando a pequena. Sem poder mais se segurar, subiu sua mão para tocar a face da mulher - que se voltou para ele. Dedicaram um olhar terno e doce entre si, até que se aproximaram suavemente selando seus lábios.

É, nada mais faltava.

Felizes? Sim.

Sempre? Talvez não, as brigas e conflitos jamais irão sumir. Mas é o amor entre eles que sustenta essa felicidade, e com isso, é outra coisa.

Outra coisa.


End file.
